


Three Things Alec showed Magnus

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Three times Alec helped show Magnus he was wrong in the very best ways.





	Three Things Alec showed Magnus

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

1  
As they lay together, in the golden sheets of Magnus' bed, Alec's words echoed in Magnus' head.

**"I stay here, with you. I'm never leaving you again."**

Magnus had never believed he could be loved in the way Alec loved him. He'd always been too much for his lovers to stay, they couldn't handle his immortality, or they simply wanted him for his power. Alec not only wanted to marry Magnus, but would have stayed in Edom.

Reaching out, Magnus gently brushed some of Alec's hair as he continued to gaze at the man who was starting to make Magnus believe the impossible. He moved closer, wrapping Alec in his arms.

2  
Alec was sitting on the couch, humming softly. Bundled in his arms was the tiny baby warlock they were looking after. Magnus moved to sit beside Alec, arm across the back of the couch so he could lean in and look at the baby. The little one was only a month old, perfect in every way.

"I was thinking..." Alec said, voice a whisper as the baby slept.

Magnus looked up at Alec to find him still staring at the baby, saw a reflection of the same love and resolve Magnus was feeling. He hadn't dared voice it. Even though he and Alec had talked in their three years of marriage about having kids, Magnus had hardly let himself hope. He'd never believed he would get to raise a child.

"You were thinking, Alexander?" Magnus was finally able to murmur.

"We could ask those in the Spiral Labyrinth if our home would be enough this little one..."

Magnus couldn't stop his smile, or the way tears formed in his eyes. Nodding, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek, then one on the baby's head. He didn't know his heart could feel so full.

3  
"You're right, it's amazing," Magnus murmured, staring out of the window.

"You didn't always believe it’d happen," Alec reminded, resting a hand on Magnus' lower back, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"To be fair, I was born at the height of colonialism," Magnus said, swatting at Alec before leaning into him. "It's understandable my faith in humanity wasn't always high."

"But they made it, and we made it," Alec said, then pointed towards one arm of the station. "See that ship?"

"Yes," Magnus said. Below the curve of the Earth's night side was covered in little pin pricks of light. "One of the faster than light ones? I can't believe they figured that out without magic."

"Someone's paper outlining the science of portals might have helped with that," Alec said, looking at Magnus with pride. "Yes, it is. I've booked us passage on it." He reached to gently turn Magnus towards him. "Happy anniversary."

Magnus leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Alec's lips. "Darling, promise to never stop surprising me?"

"As long as we both shall live." 

Magnus knew it was a promise he would keep.


End file.
